Feel The Rhythm
by lookalike5516
Summary: Kristen Reithe, a robot boxer in the Junkyard. While a fated match with Atom, her and her robot TrebleClef decide to make a new home with the duo who beat her. Now Kristen is traveling around America with Max and Charlie, versing top notch robots and discovering new feelings for new people. a dancing robot and a musical robot, an odd pair. Max and Kristen, what's to happen? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kristen Reithe only had one dream. To become a professional robot boxer. She began to live her dream one day when her father decided that he wanted a robot boxer of his own. And that day, was when everything happened.

"Dad! Give him a signature mark! Like a tattoo! That'll be so cool!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Kris. I'm adding the final adjustments."

"I'll be in the living room with mum." Kristen exited her father's robot garage excitedly.

Kristen loved robot boxing and she knew all the names. She had magazines, tapes and even scrap pieces of the best.

"Is it done yet?" she cried. The girl sat on a raggy old sofa with bits of stuffing sticking out as her mother smiled on the opposite seat with a robot hand in her hand. The floor was covered with cloths and messes of oil and screws. The upper light was barely enough to light the house, but it was enough for the small family of three.

"I'm almost done and…" Kristen stood on ends as she waited for her father to finish his sentence. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling and she tried to distract herself by twirling on lock of her dark brown hair. She was waiting for her father to show his finished product. "Well?" she bit her lower lip. She hoped it wasn't going to be a dud.

"Dad?" she got up and walked into the garage. What she saw, made her gasp in awe and it made her completely speechless.

There was a robot right in front of her. It was platinum and had a beautiful gold treble clef on its chest. Its eyes were big and blue and its hands were nice a large. Good for punching. The robot's final touches was a pair of headphones resting on its shoulders. "I knew you loved music dear, so, I thought I'd made it musical. His name is TrebleClef." The dad used a controller to move its arms and displayed a few moves.

When the robot punched and dodged, Kristen could hear music. It was beautiful. Her skinny anorexic like body circled the robot.

"I love it. It's amazing." She cried.

"That's great Hon. Let's show your mum." The two quickly called their mother over to examine the beautiful bot.

It was happy days for the Reithe family, but all happy things come to an end. Once it was mid July. It was snowing and the temperature was madness. Kristen had lost her parents that very day in July. They died in a car accident, and she knew, that they would want their legacy to live on.

Kristen entered the robot garage after her parents' funeral and flipped on the switch. TrebleClef was still shiny and new. Kristen smiled. She loved TrebleClef just as much as she loved her parents.

She took the remote to control T.C. "Game on."

6 months later

"We have a winner! TrebleClef has done it again folks! Our new reining champion of the Junkyard!" the commentator announced.

Crowds and crowds of people cheered the little girl on. Kristen smirked happily. "There's no competition these days. Bring me the big guns!"

The man she had beaten begrudgingly handed the six thousand dollars. "Happy?!" he shouted.

"Very." She replied.

"I would like to give my bot a go at yours." A voice said behind the girl.

Kristen smirked while she turned around. "And who's challenging?"

There was a small boy, about Kristen's age, ten years old. He had light brown hair and a very cute face. There was another with him. A taller much more older man. He had stubble on his chin and wore dark shady sunglasses.

"Max Kenton and Charlie Kenton. Our bot Atom wants to give a go at your bot Treble." Charlie said.

Ellyon scoffed. "That thing?" Ellyon pointed to the run down bot in the corner who's face was barely intact. "TrebleClef will blow his face off in minutes." The girl bragged.

"Let the ring decide that." Max said.

"Game on." Ellyon smirked.

Their robots were thrown in the rink for a fight to determine who's was better. "A little girl is going to control a big robot? Easy money." Charlie chuckled.

The first round had started and Ellyon went in for the first blow. Bam! It hit Atom right in the face. "You won't be able to catch up to Treble's rhythm." The girl laughed.

"Hey kid!" Charlie shouted.

She stopped laughing. "What?!" she asked.

"Don't take your eyes off the match." And with those final words, Atom had just made an uppercut on TrebleClef which left the bot in a stun. Once the robot calmed down, Kristen had him do a combo on Atom which brought the sparing bot to the floor.

"1! 2! 3!"

"Get up Atom! Come on!" Max pleaded.

"6! 7! 8!"

"I said get up!" After Max encouraged his robot a bit more, it was on its feet quickly.

Max and Charlie cheered victoriously and continued the fight. Kristen gritted her teeth and jabbed a random button. She made TrebleClef do a right uppercut but Atom swiftly dodged. Once after dodging, Atom did a punch in the stomach and elbowed TrebleClef to the ground.

Kristen dropped Treble's remote. "Get up! Come on Treble!" the girl stared at the people around her.

Once the count finished, Charlie and max were cheering happily. "Woohooo!" Max and Charlie screamed. "The new Champion of the Junkyard arena, Atom!"

Max and Charlie, after getting their prize money, made their way to their truck for a road trip to the next city.

"In your face!" one of the junkyard girls said to Kristen.

"You deserved it Crap Kristy." A blonde haired girl with eye liner and lipstick walked up to Kristen with a group of girls dressed rowdily, smirking. "That was for Leocarf."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you robot totally stinks Trixie." Kristen stuck out her tongue and grabbed TrebleClef's remote. "I got my own problems to solve." Kristen smiled. She took her robot and made sure to follow Max and Charlie to wherever it was they were going.

"Did you see that awesome hit?" Max shouted, imitating Atom's final blow on TrebleClef.

Charlie chuckled wildly. "We scored 500,000 dollars."

Max and Charlie were completely unaware of Kristen's presence. "I can't believe that TrebleClef was such a great bot anyway." Charlie said. "I wonder what the name of its owner is."

Kristen found an opportunity to enter the conversation. "Name's Kristen. Kristen Reithe." Kristen said from behind.

Charlie and Max quickly shifted their heads. "Whoa! When did you get there?" Max asked.

Kristen smiled. "Just a moment ago. Listen," she began "do you guys have room for one more? I really need somewhere to stay and my parents aren't around. So what do you say boys?" she smiled brightly.

"No." Charlie said.

Kristen lost her smile. "What?! Why?!" she shouted.

"I can't handle anymore kids onboard. Okay? It's just the way it is. Deal with it." Charlie said before walking away.

"Wait-

Kristen had tripped and fallen on the cold concrete floor. "Please. I can't stand it here anymore." She begged. "My family died months ago and all I've been doing was thrashing around all the weak robots. My home is a garbage can and my food comes from trash. I've only got Treble with me." she said.

Charlie was dead silent. Max looked up at the man. He had pity in his eyes. "You can join us."

Kristen quickly got on her feet and happily rejoiced. "Oi, oi. This isn't something for you to decide on Max." Charlie said.

"She's happy and we could use TrebleClef. It's a win-win situation." Max explained.

"On one condition." Kristen said.

The two boys looked at her. "What?"

"I control my robot." The girl smirked, she held her hand out for the deal. "Do we have a deal?"

Max and Charlie glanced at one another. "Deal." They shook her hands and they headed for the truck. "Don't complain about your sleeping arrangements okay? And don't blame me if you don't like your new home." Charlie said.

Kristen shrugged. "As long as I get entertainment and have someone to talk to, I don't really care." The girl was screaming with excitement on the inside and her stomach had butterflies.

"Hop on in." Charlie unlocked the truck doors and the two ten years old jumped in. Once Charlie got into the driver's seat, he started the engine and thought about making conversation. "So, Kristen, we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Charlie Kenton and this here is my son-

"Max. Max Kenton." Max held out his hand for Kristen. "Nice knowing you guys." Kristen said, shaking the boy's hand.

"You don't have to cut into my sentence Max." Charlie said.

"I know, I just felt like it." Max giggled. Kristen and Max fist bumped.

"Man, this is going to be one awesome ride." Kristen chuckled as the radio played the previous match at the Junkyard.


	2. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
